Genjutsu Mission
by iputthecityonmyback
Summary: Naruto and Sakura were told to go on a mission by Tsunade since they received information that some shinobi from the rain were going to attack the Hidden Leaf Village. But what they did not know was that the shinobi from the rain was someone else in disguise...
1. Chapter 1

Genjutsu Mission

Chapter 1

Hey guys. My first story! Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1

It was just a peaceful day in The Village Hidden In The Leaf. Two ninjas, a blonde shinobi and a pink-haired kunoichi were resting under the tree talking to each other when they were called to the Hokage's office by the fifth.

"Ugh! Why at this time?!" Naruto groaned.

Sakura giggled a little. "Come on Naruto! If you want to become the Hokage you can't be so lazy!" She playfully hit his arm and stood up.

The blonde got up with her. The two ninjas made their way through the village together quickly as they were afraid Tsunade would chide them for being late. When they reach the office, they knock the door to ask for permission to enter.

"Enter." They heard a familiar voice and open the door.

Sakura walks in first, followed by the blonde. The fifth turns on the privacy seals as soon as they walk in.

"What did you want, Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked slightly rude.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked politely after hitting Naruto on the head and reprimanding him.

The fifth chuckles. "Naruto," she said slightly fierce to the blonde to make him afraid, "you're now going to work under the hokage which is me as a Anbu. Please go to the place where the Anbu are located to collect your uniform after I am done with the briefing for your next mission." She said and chuckled a little when Naruto had an afraid look on his face.

"On your next mission, the two of you will go outside the village to investigate on something. We have received information that a couple of shinobi from the rain are trying to destroy our village like how Pein did. Lucky for us that Naruto stopped him. Anyways, he must be captured. Dead or alive. Well, Good luck on your next mission. And Naruto! Don't forget to get your uniform! By the way, the two of you will set off for your mission tomorrow morning. So be ready by then. You guys are dismissed." The Hokage said as she turned off the privacy seals for them to leave.

The two ninja walk out of the office. "I guess that's the end of our mini date." Naruto pouts slightly.

Sakura giggles and pecks Naruto on the cheek. "It's okay Naruto. We can do it once we come back, okay?" She said sweetly.

Sakura smiled and laughed as Naruto blushed a deep shade of red.

The two walk through the village and separate paths as Naruto had to go and collect his uniform.

"Bye Sakura-Chan. See you tomorrow! Rest well!" He waved to her as he walked towards the place where the Anbu were located.

He took a deep breath and walked into the building where he spots two Anbu shinobi. "Hello. Uzumaki Naruto here. Tsunade-Sama sent me to collect my uniform." He said politely and they pass him his uniform.

He takes the uniform and expresses his gratitude before leaving the place and walking home. He smiles from cheek to cheek in delight as he walked home and gets ready for his mission which was on the next day...

"Naruto." No answer.

"Naruto wake up." No answer again.

"NARUTO WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" Sakura screamed through the window.

"Huh? What? Where? Oh. Oof." Naruto said as he dropped from his bed.

He opened his eyes that could not be fully opened since he was tired. He scratched his eyes for him to be able to see clearly.

"Ahh... G-good morning Sakura-Chan." He yawned.

"Baka! Hurry up and get ready! We're late! I'll wait outside and you only got five minutes." Sakura says and jumped out of his house.

Naruto hurriedly went to the kitchen, boiled some water and poured it into the cup of ramen before rushing to the bathroom with his clothes and towel. He hung them up in the bathroom and brushed his teeth before taking a quick shower without even applying soap. As he walked out, he remembered that he had not soaped himself and rushed back in again to soap his body.

'Two minutes over.' Sakura thinks.

He quickly gets out after washing the soap off his body. He hurriedly dried his body with the towel and put his clothes on.

'Two minutes left...' Sakura continued waiting.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom in a quick pace and looked at his cup ramen. He realized that it was not ready and cursed under his breath.

"Naruto only one minute left! And you know what happens if you don't come on time!" Sakura bellowed over the door.

'Ugh! Shit!' Naruto muttered.

"Thirty seconds Naruto."

'Damn!' Naruto quickly opened the cover of the ramen and digs in.

"Ten..."

The blonde continued slurping the ramen.

"Five..." The pink-haired kunoichi muttered, skipping a few seconds.

'No! No! NO!' The shinobi screamed in his mind.

"Two..."

Naruto drops the cup and rushes to the door.

"SHANNNARROOOOOO!" He heard a scream before a fist came flying through the door and hits his face, making him drop to the ground, unconscious with his face flattened by the fist.

"Naruto... Naruto wake up..." The medical ninja says calmly as she heals his face.

"Ugh... What happened? Why does my face hurt? Sakura? Why are you healing my face?" Naruto asked groggily.

Sakura blushes a light pink, embarrassed since she had hit him.

"Uhh... Let's just say that I hit you on accident?" She tried to say but it comes out as a question instead.

Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"Wha?" He asked, completely puzzled as usual.

"Nothing baka. Now hurry up and get up. We're really late!" Sakura scolded him slightly and got up.

She helps him and the two leave the blonde's house after taking their ninja equipment that they needed for their mission. The two best friends run towards the gate where Tsunade had told them where the shinobi of the rain were around and set up a couple of traps around there when they heard some footsteps...

DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE!

Please tell me if you guys like the story in the comments and whether you want me to continue or not! Sorry for any errors anywhere. Thanks to everyone who read it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys! Chapter two of 'Genjutsu Mission' here. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Genjutsu Mission**

**Chapter 2**

The two best friends ran towards the gate where Tsunade had told them where the rain shinobi were and set up a couple of traps when they heard some footsteps...

The two had their kunais pulled out in front of them and were turned around to face their opponent within a second.

"Woah woah woah... Chill guys." The dark-haired boy said as he put his hands up in front of him and moved back a little.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" The blonde asks.

"SHANNARROOOOOO!" They heard a scream before Sai was sent back a couple of metres away because of a familiar fist.

"Sakura-Chan! Calm down!" Naruto grabs her.

"Sai! You baka! Why didn't you tell us at first?! You scared the shit out of us!" Sakura reprimanded the dark-haired boy who was around their age.

"Sorry... I was sent to help you guys." He apologised.

"Naruto... Let me go..." The pink-haired kunoichi muttered menacingly.

The blonde let go of her, afraid that she would do something to him.

"Okay so now that all the traps are set, we can hide and wait. Sai. I think you better go back. We can handle it. And we should not waste any of the shinobis of the leaf. You can go on another mission." Sakura fake smiled as she said that.

"But S-" Sai started to say.

"No buts Sai. Go back and tell Tsunade-Sama that we can handle it." The kunoichi cut him off in a rude manner.

"Sorry Sai. Please go..." Naruto said, afraid of the kunoichi.

"Okay..." Sai left slowly.

The blonde shinobi and pink-haired kunoichi continue setting up the traps. Once they finished, the plopped onto the ground, tired after a morning of hard work.

"Ahhh... So tired..." Naruto yawned a little loudly.

"Shut up, baka! People may hear us! If there are people spying on us..." Sakura whispered loudly.

"Sorry..." The baka blonde whispered back.

The blonde noticed a shiny black thing flying towards Sakura and he pushes her aside while shouting, "Sakura-Chan! Watch out!"

The kunai lands next to them and they noticed that it was one of the kunais from the rain village.

"So they're here already... Unless it's only one person. Since there's only one kunai. Whatever it is, we should go into hiding now." Naruto said.

The blonde grabbed the pink-haired kunoichi and jumped into bushes with her. The two of them gripped their shurikens, prepared to throw them at any second. They scanned their surroundings, looking for the enemy. Suddenly, they heard an explosion coming from the place they were at seconds ago. If they had stayed there, they would have been shattered into pieces by now.

"Phew... That was a close one... Thanks Naruto." Sakura said to the blonde and smiled slightly but her expression quickly changed into a serious one.

"You can thank me later Sakura-Chan. Once I've saved our asses." The blonde chuckled slightly.

The two of them continue looking around, searching for the enemy but never found them.

"So you dare to throw the kunais at us but don't dare to show yourself to us?! Coward!" Naruto shouted, getting pissed off.

"Naruto... Shh... They will find us easily..." Sakura whispers to him.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan. But I get frustrated easily." He blushed out of embarrassment and scratched the back of his neck.

"Shuriken clone jutsu!" The two hear before they see a couple of shurikens fly towards them.

The two of them curse silently and start to move in hurried steps to a different hiding location.

"See what I mean, Naruto?" Sakura asked and chided him in a soft tone.

"I already apologised!" Naruto whined in a whisper.

"Whatever..." Sakura replied back in the same soft tone.

"Now we have to watch out for the enemy and make sure we don't get attacked by them again." Naruto whispered to Sakura like she didn't know that.

"Oh really? I did not know that." Sakura replied in a sarcastic tone.

Naruto stared at Sakura, annoyed by her attitude. He pulled his kunai in front of him while he scanned his surroundings. He spotted something black and shiny on a tree and looked at it more closely. He saw a head band that showed that the person was from the hidden rain.

"Sakura-Chan look over there." Naruto whispered and pointed at the tree where he saw the black and shiny thing.

Sakura grabbed her kunai.

"On three." Sakura whispered back.

"Three." Naruto started.

"Two." Sakura continued.

"One!" The two of them end at the same time while throwing the kunai at the person.

They hear two sharp sounds like metal hitting each other and watch as the two kunai thrown by them fall to the ground. The two of them curse under their breath and jump out of the bushes.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto summoned five shadow clones.

"Clones! Attack at the same time!" Naruto ordered.

All five of the clones start to attack their opponent. The opponent dodges and jumps out of the trees. He lands down, behind Sakura and places a kunai to her neck after pulling her to him.

"Come any closer and you'll be dead!" The raven-haired shinobi growled menacingly.

"N-no! Don't do anything to her! Please!" The blonde got panicky.

Sakura started to perspire.

"N-Naruto... S-Save m-me please..." The pink-haired kunoichi muttered, afraid of what would happen to her.

"Shit..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

'What should I do? What should I do? Think think think!' Naruto screams in his mind. One of his clones steps forward on accident and suddenly, the raven-haired shinobi slashed Sakura's throat slightly.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed, getting mad.

Naruto runs forward towards Sakura and holds her in his arms, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Sakura..." He sobs.

"Bastard! Why did you do that?!" Naruto turned towards the shinobi from the hidden rain and shouted, really mad.

His eyes turn kyuubi all of a sudden.

"If you ever do that again, I swear to god that I'll kill you!" The now furious anbu member bellowed at the rain shinobi.

"Nobody lays a finger on my friends and my village! Do you understand?! Actually, I've decided that I'm going to kill you now instead! So you better be prepared..." The raged blonde muttered fiercely as a shadow clone comes forward and prepares a rasengan in his left hand

**DONE! DONE! DONE! DONE!**

**Chapter 2 of Genjutsu Mission done! Hope you guys like it. And I may only be able to post once a week. Sorry! Till next time, goodbye.**


End file.
